Littlefoot's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom
Littlefoot's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom is another upcoming Land Before Time/Disney parks film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (alongside with Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Cyd and Shelby) arrive at Merlin's house for a mission Mr. Thicknose (who guides Littlefoot and his friends in this adventure) sent them and to find the pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and stop their evil enemies and Bowser's allies: Hades, Yzma, Jafar, Scar, Maleficent, Ursula, Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, and Cruella De Vil from taking over each land of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Along the way, they turn to old friends including Kuzco, Genie, Rafiki, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Ariel, Sebastian, Pocahantas, Tiana, Louis, Mama Odie, and Pongo. List of The Land Before Time characters and guest stars that will help Littlefoot and his friends in this adventure: *The Emperor's New Groove (guest starring Yoda and Princess Anna) (Adventureland) *Aladdin (guest starring Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Jay, Princess Elena, and The Goonies) (Adventureland) *The Lion King (featuring Pterano) (guest starring Terk and Tantor) (Adventureland) *Sleeping Beauty (featuring Ali) (guest starring Mal, Elsa the Snow Queen and Kristoff) (Fantasyland) *The Little Mermaid (featuring Mo and Elsie) (guest starring Charlie Appleby) (Fantasyland) *Pocahontas (featuring Hyp, Mutt, and Nod) (guest starring Kenai, Koda, and Rutt and Tuke) (Frontierland) *The Princess and the Frog (featuring Archie) (guest starring Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Tiger) (Liberty Square) *Night on Bald Mountain (featuring Big Daddy and the Tinysauruses) (guest starring Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, and Evie) (Fantasyland) *101 Dalmatians (featuring Doc) (guest starring Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Carlos) (Main Street) Trivia *Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus will guest star throughout this film. *Like in Bloom's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (in which Ms. Griffin will guiding Bloom and and her friends throughout their adventure), Mr. Thicknose will be guiding Littlefoot and his friends throughout their adventure. *This is the only Land Before Time crossover to guest star Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger without the rest of the Mousekewitz family and Tony Toponi. *The reason why Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu are guest starring in the Aladdin segment of this film (since they didn't appear in the real game) is because Timon and Pumbaa guest starred in The Lion King segment of Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (since they didn't appear in the real game) and Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip will guest star in the Sleeping Beauty segment of Bloom's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (since they didn't appear in the real game) (as well as Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegusas, and Madam Mim making guest appearances in the same film), and Archimedes guest starring in Sora and The Sorcerers of The Magic Kingdom (since he didn't appear in the real game) (as well as Scuttle guest starring in the Little Mermaid segment of the same film). *Yru17 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 (Who Also Made Sora and the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom in Summer 2014 and the Remake Version in March 2019) will make this film instead. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:TheAngryPepe